Killer Rose
by wolfgirl-vamplover
Summary: After Dimitri says he doesn't love her any more Rose leaves court. After five years, she gets a surprise visitor. May be M in later scenes.
1. Chapter 1

The lights in the club were pulsing and the music was blaring. A lot of people were crowded on the small dance floor.

"Hey babe, want a drink. My treat." Some random guy says, right behind me as he slips his arm around my waist.

"Get your hands off of me or you will end up like the rest of them," I say through clenched teeth as I point over my shoulder to pile of guys who thought they'd try to come on to me. After that he avoids me like the plague. I'm Rose Hathaway. Or some people know me as "Убийца" or "killer" in English. I've made more than a million strigoi killings in the days since I quit my job as a guardian. That was five years ago. Right now I'm doing my job which is hunting strigoi. They tend to stick to night clubs because of the intoxicated humans, moroi, and the occasional dhampir.

Soon after the guy leaves me alone the strigoi I'm stalking decides on his pray, a petit human girl. As he leads her to the back I follow stealthily and just as he's about to drink I push my stake into him. He must have been a newborn and a moroi to. I punch the number I know so well into my cell phone. "Sydney? It's Rose, we've got another one."

"Same club as before?"

"Yep."

"See you soon." And she cut off. Well my work here is done. Time to go home. I live in one of my father's houses here in California. He's the one who sponsors my adventures. The house is on the beach and is huge, but my whole team fits there. It's mainly just me, Denis, Art, and Lev. Not to mention the unpromised dhampir I find. At the moment there is just two. I'm training them and mentoring them but that just brings back memories about why I left court in the first place.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Love fades, Mine has."_ With those little words, part of me died. I ran out of that church as fast as I could so no one would see one of the Hathaway women cry. I packed all my stuff and asked my dad for a place to stay. He came to court along with the friends I made in Russia and he took us to this house in California.

**END FLASHBACK**

I haven't spoken to or seen Lissa or Dimitri in years although I still get sucked in her head lots of times. When I got home all the lights were on, and an unfamiliar car was in the drive. I walked in the front door and saw someone from my past I never thought I'd see again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom!," my mother, Janine Hathaway. The one Guardian in the world who thought her job was more important than her children. I haven't seen her in five years, since before I left court. What the hell is she doing here? How did she find me? Abe. Why didn't she tell Lissa? Liss was the one person who missed me the most other than Adrian. And she was the one person who people would tell her where I was so she could see me. At first I was so shocked to see my mother that I didn't notice the woman standing right next to her... an exact replica of me. It took me a few seconds to find my words, but when I did they were in complete Rose fashion.

"Who the hell is this?," I screeched so loud I probably woke the neighbors. "Mom is there something you need to tell me?"

"Rosemarie, I think you should sit down for this," mom said calmly. I sat and she continued quickly. "This is your twin sister Lilyanna. I wanted to conduct an experiment after I found out I was having twins. I wanted to see who would turn out a better guardian. Your father or me. I kept you and sent you to the academy to be trained, while Abe had Lilyanna and she went to school in Turkey while living with your father fulltime. Were supposed to bring you together after you graduated, but you left court before the plans could be made. Abe just finally told me where you were."

All through this I sat fuming silently with rage, but I had to be careful not to draw darkness from Liss. Lilyanna was a really good guardian in training but she was a little scared of me. She was staring at me in awe when she suddenly spoke.

"So…" she began "You left court? And Vasilissa? Why, she's the Dragomir princess and the last one at that?"She obviously didn't understand. And she was getting on my nerves. Lillyanna was starting to unclench her fists and calm down realizing I wasn't going to hurt her.

"Yep, I couldn't handle it, so I left court, and Liss is fine I check on her every week because I get sucked into her head. But it is none of your business about why I left court, now is it?" I think I was starting to alert her guardian senses thinking I'm a threat. And of course she clenched her fists again. Now she's really getting on my nerves enough to get me standing up. She saw what I was thinking and backed up, still thinking I was a threat. All guardians were like that, if they sense a threat they back up thinking the threats were going to attack. Then something unexpected happened, something that made me stand up and go stand by my mother. And my mother was the one person who I was trying to avoid. Lilyanna sat down right next to me like we were best friends. And then she spoke.

"Well then I guess were sisters, so when do we start training?"… That threw me off, I thought she was scared of me, and boy was she perky! She was sitting by me, smiling at me, and staring at me and it was creepy. Most other guardians were scared of me but didn't think I was a threat. Lilyanna was a whole different story, she didn't think I was a threat or, she wasn't scared of me either or she wouldn't have sat by me. She was more like me than I thought. I suppose I could give her a chance of training with me at all.

"Um,… I guess we can start bright and early tomorrow at 6:00. That's when I'll think about getting up. K?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait, I had a lot of trouble trying to think of what to do next with school and exams coming up. Thanks for waiting. –B.L.J.**

"Alright, that's ten laps but keep running." I yelled as harshly as possible. My sis was working hard but her stamina was low. Well that's good for me. We had been in the gym for three hours already and she wasn't doing well on the one mile track. Anyone I've trained can do twice that in a fourth the time. When she finished, I told her to do some cool down stretches.

"Wow that was tougher than I thought it would be. My mentor was good." Lily said exhaustedly.

"Who was he?" I asked bitterly.

"His name was Guardian Tanner I believe."

I just laughed, "Well we know why I'm better, I exclaimed, "I had Belikov."

"Really? He is a legend. I mean being turned strigoi and back again. Plus not to mention he is now Princess Vasilisa's Guardian." My sister yammered on.

"Well," I said, "We have to go. We both need to eat, prepare than take a nap before work tonight. You're lucky it's group night, so we all go out together. So which guy do you want, Lev or Art?"

"Why not that guy Denis, he is kinda hot?"

"Because he is my partner and always will be because he has known me longest and understands me more than anyone."

When we got back upstairs, I got some bacon and started to prepare my gear. This will be a long night.

**Sorry if it's to short or you don't like it. Review please I'd like to hear your thoughts.**


	4. Author's Note! PLEASE READ!

**Hey everyone! I'm a little stuck on how to move forward. **

**Should the gang be at the bar looking for Rose?**

**Are they going to be going to the bar, and on the way the gang is being attacked by strigoi while they pass?**

**Should I put Abe into the story**

**The one with the most votes I will do. One vote per person and please message your vote to me.**

Love Bekka


	5. Chapter 5

When we got to the club there were no strigoi so I told everyone they could go sit and drink. I went out on the dance floor for a bit. After a while I was getting bored so I decided to go get a drink at the bar. Just as I had taken a drink of vodka, I felt both a jerk in the bond and the nauseous feeling from sensing a strigoi. I left the bond alone and looked toward the door, and there was a male strigoi there looking for his next victim, and fortunately he thought it would be me.

"Hey sweet thing want to join me outside for a minute?"

"Sure thing." I complied. When we got out there he pulled me close and me, surprising him immensely, I pulled my stake on him, he was human before he turned, so he didn't know who or what I was. _Well I'm done for the night I thought. _I strode back inside and sat back down, but not after I poured some of the concoction Sydney had recently sent to me over his body. I decided to leave the others to the job tonight seeing as I was now getting anxious vibes coming from the bond and wanted to be somewhere private when I checked.

I jumped into my huge red hummer and started driving down the road, I sadly didn't get to far when I noticed someone's car was on the side of the road with the hazards blinking. I pulled over to help. When I got out of the car I noticed several familiar people.

"Rose, is that you?" I heard Christian say. As he said that all in vicinity looked up from what they were doing. I saw Eddie, Mia, Adrian, Lissa and the Heartbreaker himself, Dimitri. I also saw two kids who looked like Pyro and Liss.

"Hey guys, I whispered my voice catching, "How are you?" In Lissa's eyes I could tell that she saw all my sleepless nights. They stood there bewildered until I said, "Would you like a ride?"

"No thank you," said a new comer that I hadn't seen. It was Stan, "We don't need a ride from some never was guardian." I walked over to him calmly and before he could notice I had him flat on his back with my foot in a very dangerous place.

"Actually, I said, "I'm one of the high up guardians of world renown moroi Abe Mazur. Now if you have a problem with it you can kiss my ass and then wear a pink fluffy crown saying 2 year old princess, understand. And as I walked away from him Dimitri grabbed my arm and pulled me to face him.

"I told you to stay away from Abe Mazur a long time ago, so why are you guarding him?" And in less than a few seconds later all of the gang started to laugh.

I said", I don't care what you say about me, but if you insult him again I will have your ass on the ground like I had Stan's, let's try this again. My name is Rosemarie Mazur and yours is?" You should have seen his face. It looked like someone had stuck his duster in the garbage. Then suddenly a voice rang out saying "Get your hand off of my daughter."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hi daddy," I say exuberantly as I can," Why are you home so soon?"

"I found out that the princess would be in this area and thought I might have to do a little clean up, and i'm assuming that i'm right now aren't I."

"May I introduce you all to my Father," I say. And the guardians with my father salute me as usual. "All right. Guardian Pike you are in charge of the little ones and take Purcell with you."

"Yes ma'am!" they say.

Guardian Louise, you are with Guardian Alto protecting the Princess" he moves," Guardian Joseph with Guardian Belikov protecting Lord Ozera and I will call home and get the team to help protect dad. Now everyone get your respective charges into the cars. The children go with their parents so go in my truck. Pike, you drive and don't let Belikov touch my radio. Eddie, you and Mia come with me. Adrian, you are under my watch now get over here." I dial my mom's cell phone," Hey mom we have a moroi assitance underway, with five royals and one non, two are minors and they had only three guardians with them, bring the whole team because I had to divide dads guardians and this is high risk because The Dragomir Princess is involved as well as her children I want two more cars brought an heavy duty ones at that, now move."

With that everyone was settled in a few cars and we got home. Dimitri was dealt a few slaps as well as a few punches. We got everyone in rooms and set up a watch schedule. After that I went to bed.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while and that it's short. I just got my computer back and it will take a while to make a longer chapter so while i'm working on it please just go with the flow.


End file.
